Vicissitudes
by Chiisarin
Summary: After a while, Uchiha Mikoto just got fed up with the clan, to the point where she abandoned them and adopted a certain pink-haired little girl... Oh, how the ripples played out. AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Uchiha Mikoto**

A pile of books is on the table. All have similar characteristics: dull colors, inconspicuous covers. They are the types that don't catch your attention.

_Sakura, please read this one first. _

Old crumpled paper. Familiar handwriting.

She passes the note. It's become routine. Come home, walk past the stack, and stop. Step back. Step back. Stare at the note. Pick it up. Read.

Today, habit breaks.

Perhaps it is the wind that blows the paper.

And away it goes.

_Flutter…Flutter…_

She watches, not moving as the white butterfly lands on the floor facedown.

_Goodbye butterfly._

Her hands reach out for the first book in the pile.

She passes the note.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Today, I start a new journal. You may ask why. Well…today, after a long night, I gave birth to my first child. _

_Truthfully, I really want to squeal. Yes, squeal. I know I promised I wouldn't do that, but…I consider this a special occasion, wouldn't you agree? _

_So please, excuse my next few moments. Pretend it's Shizune. _

(The next four lines are completely covered in scribbles. Through the blank ink, however, Sakura can make out the words, "KYA!" "Cute" and "Muahahahaha".)

_I can't even begin to tell you how…terrifyingly amazing it was. At first, all I remember was pain. Do you remember that time when I got that cut in my back? Think of it like that, except much worse and…well, I'm sure I don't want to go through that again anytime soon._

_But then—I saw him. He was just so…so…beautiful. Huh, I do sound really cliché, but I'm not really sure how to say it. And then, it's like it hit me suddenly. _

_I'm a mother._

_And that child that my husband is holding…is my son._

_It's quite amusing actually. You see, before I knew it, I was crying. Not like those single drops of rain tears. Floods of tears. Like it would never stop. Truthfully, I wouldn't be able to tell you why. Perhaps it was relief? Happiness? Anxiousness?_

_All I remember was that I vaguely knew someone was patting my back, someone was whispering softly to me, but I didn't wasn't really aware. _

_But then someone yanked my hair. And when I looked down, can you guess who it was? Someone had put the child into my arms, and when he saw me looking at him through my drenched eyes…he smiled. _

_That's how he got his name: Itachi. He looked just so mischievous and so weasel-like, that it seemed to fit. Shizune and Fugaku tried to convince me that it wasn't the best name but I stuck to it. _

_Yes, Itachi is perfect…_

_Dear Diary, _

_It's just so lovely watching Itachi sleep. Who would imagine that the little devil could look so angelic? _

_It's odd though, because I have an urge to just wake him up again…_

_Dear Diary,_

_Itachi said his first word today! Can you guess what it is…_

_Dear Diary,_

_Itachi met the family today. Family meaning, of course, the Uchiha Clan, since he already met Shizune._

_Of course, they didn't really do much other than either politely glance at him and offer a congratulations or just talk to Fugaku. Yes, I know I'm an outsider. I know that I don't come from some prominent clan. Still, I'd probably be worse off if I married into some other clan like the Hyuuga… _

_Dear Diary…_

_Dear Diary…_

* * *

Sakura closes the book and sets it down on her bedside table.

_Click._

The lights are off. Her eyes are open.

She stares at the opposing wall, thoughts passing through without being processed. Just words. Just words.

* * *

She does not read again for another week. However, her teammates have comment on how she seems more alive. Is she moving on…?

She sits on the bed and picks up the book. Open. Flip.

* * *

(The page is crumpled, the way paper changes when it is wet.)

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm crying, and I don't know why. I only went away for a few hours, but when I came home, all I heard was Itachi crying. Fugaku wasn't home, and he was alone. _

_I…I don't know how to describe it. I just suddenly realized…realized how scared I am of motherhood. How could I have been so careless? I shouldn't have left Itachi at home! I should have known that Fugaku would be busy with something! I should make sure that I'm always by his side…_

_Am I going to be a bad mother? I don't know why, but I just feel so heavy… _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I have handed in my resignation from the ANBU ranks. My heart is still beating fast, and I can't believe it, but I guess this is motherhood, right? Fugaku should be able to take care of us… _

_Dear Diary…_

_Dear Diary…_

_Dear Diary,_

_Forgive me for not writing for a long while. Can you believe it? It's already been two years since Itachi was born, yet I can still remember his birth like it was yesterday._

_Maah, it's so adorable the way he's so shy! Whenever he's around others, he's so quiet, but when he's with me, it's like a completely different person. To tell the truth, it feels kind of special to know that I'm the only he opens up to… _

_Dear Diary…_

…_Itachi…Itachi…_

_Dear Diary…_

_Itachi today…_

_Dear Diary…_

…_Did you know? …Itachi…_

_Dear Diary…_

(As she reads, she distantly notices that every diary entry has mentioned Itachi.)

_Dear Diary…_

_Dear Diary…_

(This page is different. It does not start with 'Dear Diary')

_Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgi—_

* * *

The page is ripped.

* * *

She has dreamed…she is awake. What did she dream about? Was it importa—Tears.

Tears…?

Leather. Leather in her hand. A book. Open. Page: _Forgi—_

She looks blankly. And flips it.

Blank.

Flip. Blank.

Flip.

Flip.

Flip.

Flip.

Flip.

Fli—stop. Words.

_Itachi…I'm sorry. Please, forgive your poor mother._

The page is wet with tears. Mikoto's…or Sakura's?

* * *

She does not sleep. She does not wake.

She stays her bed. Statue.

Team 8 can wait. Eating can wait. Thinking can wait.

Living can wait.

Words.

Just…words.

* * *

The rest is blank. Completely blank. Save for one.

The last page.

_I am a terrible a mother. I realize that now. I have done the worst thing possible—I have betrayed my son._

_Itachi and Fugaku were having a fight again, about some silly thing like upholding the Uchiha family. And then—He slapped him. _

_It…it sounds really small now doesn't it? Just a small thing…If only…_

_After Fugaku left the room, it was just Itachi and I. I rushed over to his side, going to heal his cheek when he looked at me. And those eyes…they were filled with such hate…and I realized… _

…_I should have protected him. What kind of mother can't protect her own child? I…I'm such a failure, really… _

_And then after he stared at me, he just looked down and walked away, like he had rejected me as his mother._

_The next day, Fugaku muttered an apology to Itachi but…it wasn't the same. Every time I look at him, he just looks away, his eyes black with hate. I try to talk to him; he pushes me away. _

_I suppose I deserve this…and now I pay the consequences. Still, I would do anything…anything to get my son back._

_Uchiha Mikoto_

She flips the page, expecting more and tries to read on when she realizes…

…She holds a closed book in her hand.

* * *

"Hokage-sama."

He looks at her with blank eyes. What would they look like when angry?

"What business do you have with me?" he asks of her.

Taking out the book from behind her back, she places it on the desk in front of her. The man's eyes follow it before flicking them back to her.

"What is this?"

She stares steadfastly back. A voice echoes in her head.

_Back straight…Chin tucked in, right there we go…Face relaxed, slight smile on your face…there! Now you're on your way to becoming a true lady, Sakura-chan!_

Habit demands she listen.

"It's a diary, several of the entries pertaining to you."

He's still uninterested.

"And who does this diary belong to?"

"Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto."

Time. Stops.

His eyes are riveted to the book. Sakura can only hope she's done the right thing.

_Now, to bow, you can do a formal bow, bending low with your head down. However, I prefer doing a slight head tilt, as it makes a girl look much more sophisticated…Here, try!_

She obeys, her head nodding as she dismisses herself.

"Excuse me."

She leaves the room and closes the door the slowly.

The last thing she sees in the room is Uchiha Itachi, still caught in a chasm of time.

* * *

AN: Huhuhuhu...Watch me attempt angst. Don't worry...it'll be a happy story...(not)...

Anyway, this shall be a four-shot! One down, three to go!


	2. Spiral

**Spiral: Uchiha Sasuke**

"Sasuke, congratulations about your brother becoming Hokage."

He gives her a dark glare, before going back to staring at the wall.

"Hn."

With a sigh, Sakura turns back to facing forward when she hears him mumble something under his breath, "What's so good about that?"

They are the only two people in the room, as they wait for everyone to arrive.

_Fwup._

Sakura glances back, her head tilting sideways just in time to see the younger Uchiha leave the room.

And then there was one.

She sighs and takes out her book, starting to read.

* * *

_Alright…focus…focus…_

If only for a split second, the water obeys her will and rises—SPLAT. Sakura glares at the stubborn pond.

_I'm going to get this, just watch, you evil body of water! _

And thus starts her training again.

Chakra to the soles of the feet. Chakra to the water. Lift the water…Lift the water…Form it into a—SPLAT!

She fails—falls.

And she suddenly realizes she can't breathe underwater. Wet hands pull her down, while her solid ones are trying to bring her up.

_Oxygenoxygenoxygenoxygenbreathegoddamnit! _

In her panic, she doesn't feel the unfamiliar grip on her arm.

_BreathebreathebreatheAIR! AIR! AIR!_

Coughing out water, she gulps breath after breath down, her hunger insatiable.

Why is she so…tired…breathe…breathe…

Her eyes close shut, but not before she sees a familiar classmate. Black hair, black eyes, fan insignia.

"Are you stupid or what?"

Dots…dots are forming…pretty dots…

"Can't you…Sakura! Sakura, are you okay?"

She wakes up to find her mother fussing about her. Uchiha Sasuke isn't in sight.

* * *

She blinks. 

No, her vision is fine.

She pinches herself.

No, she is not dreaming.

She forms a seal with her hands.

No, it's not a genjutsu.

Yes, it's actually Uchiha Sasuke leaning against the tree.

"…So?"

Sakura shakes herself.

"Sorry, what was that?"

His eyes seem to bore into her.

"Can I walk you home?"

There! He said it again! But why?

Sakura nods hesitantly.

"…U-un."

Tense and silent. Bored. Slightly freaked out.

It's the oddest walk home she's ever had.

* * *

The experience repeats for a week. Then, a change. 

"How was your day today?'

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the question she really wants to ask. Baby steps.

"…Fine."

"…Oh…kay."

Silence. Again.

* * *

Next week. Next step. 

"Would you like to come in? My mom's not home, so she won't mind."

Oh course he's going to say no. But still, it's a step.

"Sure."

…WHAT?

Suddenly stiff, she opens the door and lets the both of them in. As he enters, he looks around curiously.

"Your house is very traditional."

"Yeah, Mom is like that. You should hear how she prattles on about being a proper lady," Sakura babbles. She clumsily closes the lock. For some reason, she can't help but feel the Uchiha's stare upon her back.

She begins to busy herself with tasks so she won't have to meet his eyes.

"Your mom…is she your biological mother?"

Sakura stops in her work of pouring boiling water into her teakettle.

"No, she's adopted me when I was six." Sakura curiously looks over to the boy, her previous mission forgotten. "Why do you ask?"

"Pink hair."

Silence. Sakura gaping. Sasuke...

...Was that a…a…_smile_? Darn, where's her magnifying glass when she needs…it…

Suddenly realizing she's staring, she goes back to the very important task of getting out the teabag. Right. Avoid the Uchiha's eyes. Don't get caught into any uncomfortable position.

"Do you like green tea with…" Sakura squints her eyes as she holds up the box, trying to read the fancy writing. "…Sakura extracts? Or would you prefer…mint tea made for majesties of…whatever?"

"Green tea, if you would."

Sakura puts back the mint tea.

"Right."

Silence.

Silence.

Curses, sometimes she wished she could be as charismatic and talkative as Ino. A very few rare sometimes, she'll admit, but still…

"So how was your day?"

"Fine."

Sakura continues to make odd small talk as she pours the tea out for him. Sasuke gives his usual monosyllable answer with no indication of interest in anything other than looking around.

_Pound! Pound!_

"Sakura, it's Mom! Can you open the door? I lost my keys!"

Sakura with a sigh gets up.

"Again?"

She goes the door and opens it, looking at her very flustered and tired mother with mock disgust. Turning back, she opens her mouth to introduce her mother to Sasuke when she sees…

He's gone.

* * *

"Why do you walk me home everyday?" 

There. She's said it. And she's suddenly regretting it.

Suddenly her life is flashing before her eyes: The day Ino became her friend, the day she met Shikamaru...

**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thumpthumpthump**

...The day her she met her mother, the day she passed her exams without studying...

"I want to be your friend."

**Thu…**

...The day Sasuke first walked her home...

Her heart skips a beat.

"Wha…" Her mouth is open, dumbfounded. She quickly closes it. "Why?"

He just gives her one of his usual long blank stares. And then—

"Pink hair."

He walks on, and she can actually feel him smirking. She quickly strides up to him.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

For a moment, she had thought herself in love with him. Maybe.

* * *

This is a period in her life she'll never forget. 

It's also a period of her life she'll never remember—too blurry.

This is what she does remember:

A smirk.

Ino's incredulous and jealous face as Sakura tells her, Sakura herself being very amazed.

Going out for ice cream. His favorite flavor is vanilla.

The way he loathed his family, his brother especially. She never understood why.

Sparring sessions. He would win. A lot. Except for that one time. She'll never forget.

His weird way of making pink hair the answer to everything. He was oddly obsessed with it, and would love stare at it. It made her blush.

Whacking him on the head was he was being stupid. Surprisingly, the rookie genius did have his moments.

The time when he bought flowers from Ino's shop to apologize.

The time when he didn't get her chocolate for White's Day. Sakura gave him hell for that.

Christmas—a simple card. "You mean everything to me." (This was printed on the card.) "And pink hair." (That was what he wrote.) A pair of chopsticks was attached to it.

The day he told her that she was the closest thing he had ever gotten to a best friend.

That freaked her out.

Greatly.

But it also touched her.

Maybe.

* * *

How did it become like this? She doesn't know. 

"Okaa-san?"

No answer. It's dark. It's quiet. It's not right.

She turns on the light. Empty house. Everything…in order? Since when?

And then—

"Okaa-san?"

It's a lie.

It's a lie.

It's a lie.

"Okaa-san?"

It's a very bad dream.

It's a nightmare.

It's a genjutsu cast upon her.

It's not real.

"_Okaa-san?_"

Why is she lying on the floor?

Why isn't she breathing?

Why is her mother lying in a _red pool of blood_?

Her face is cold. Her hands are cold.

Frozen.

She won't wake up.

Shaking hands move from her mother's fingers to her wrist. Pulse—

Dead.

In two days, she will learn the details. The "Uchiha Massacre", as it was named, was the event where nearly the whole clan was wiped out. Only two survivors remain, Uchiha Itachi and his younger brother, the murderer, Sasuke Uchiha.

In two days, she will receive a pile of books found in her mother's safety vault, a note along found with them.

_Property of Ameno Mikoto. In case of death, please give to my daughter, Ameno Sakura._

_Sakura, please read this one first._

* * *

AN: Yup. I told ya. Happy story. But I'm still not so good at writing angst.

Just to make sure readers understand, this chapter happens before the prologue. Did I make that clear, or is the story still confusing?

* * *


	3. Ark

**Ark: Uchiha Itachi**

Mail.

Flipping the envelope around, she glances over the handwriting.

_Shizune._

She opens the envelope quickly, snatching the letter out.

_Dear Sakura,_

_If you check the library, you'll find I've reserved a book for you. It's short medical report written by me about common sicknesses and how to counter them. Tsunade-sama told me to write a report that was useful, but simple enough for a genin to understand. Thus, it's a test for me, and a learning experience for you. Try it. _

_By the way, about your question...I suppose I can understand the reason as to why you would want to know. But please, don't hate me for what I'm about to say, and please don't hate Mikoto. _

_Mikoto...she was a good mother to Itachi and Sasuke. Considering the circumstances, she did one hell of a good job. If you've ever seen the Uchiha clan at its worst to outsiders, you'll know that she was having a tough time. Every single one of her letters always included something about how she was a bad mother, how she couldn't protect her children from the pressures of being part of the Uchiha clan, how Itachi was so distant from her. I remember thinking, "If her letters are this bad, her real life must be hell."_

_But then, I got a letter that was different. I don't remember it all too well, but it was something like this: "Shizune, I don't know why, but I feel like I'm twenty-two again." She started to tell me of a girl she met in the park, a girl she protected from bullies. A crying little girl that she was able to comfort._

(Sakura remembers that time. Ami and her friends had never bothered her after that, not wanting to meet the scary but beautiful woman again.)

_And then letter after letter came where, for once, she would not talk of her home life and of the Uchiha clan, but instead of the cute little orphan girl who she liked to visit in the park. I could practically feel her joy in each word she spoke. So then, I remember putting down once jokingly, "You should just leave the Uchiha clan and adopt that girl." _

_I don't know if it was what I said, or if she had been thinking about it for a while, but the next time I've heard from her, she had told me she had done it. She had left behind her two children and her husband for a child she barely knew._

_I know that sounds really selfish of her, but...I think she did the right thing. She was unhappy with her life. Her husband was blinded by his clan, Itachi for some reason hated her, and by the time Sasuke was born, she was too tired to even try to raise him differently. The only reason she stayed for so long was because she believed that she had no other use, that she could at least do something by being there for Itachi and Sasuke._

_Try to understand; you were her way of being selfish for once. You were her chance at happiness, and you should be proud that you gave it to her, no matter what she may have done in the past. _

_Tonton sends his love._

_Shizune_

Somehow, while reading this, Sakura had maneuvered herself onto her bed.

And now, she feels like a balloon. Deflated.

But her mind still buzzes.

* * *

"Sandaime?" 

Team 8 stares at their former Hokage, the man smiling as if it was a year ago.

"Ah yes, Itachi isn't feeling well, so I'm filling in his spot." And like that, he brushes the matter off. He takes out a manila folder and gives it to Kurenai. "Here's your newest mission..."

As he talks on, Sakura tunes him out.

Itachi's not feeling well. Her mother's first son is not feeling well. Her mother didn't think she was a good mother. Sakura was her mother's daughter. Itachi was her mother's daughter. No, son. Siblings? Did he read the diary? Would Sasuke still wish he would burn in hell? Did Sasuke ever meet Shizune? ...

Somehow, this all made sense in her mind, yet she couldn't find a common theme. Huh, sounded like life.

"Sakura—" She jolts out of her thoughts. "—would you stay behind for a moment?"

Her teammates bow and excuse themselves, leaving Sakura alone with the former Hokage.

Sakura watches him. He looks back, face propped upon his chin.

Dead air. It reminds her of a summer breeze.

"...Sandaime-sama?"

The man blinks a few times, his mouth open in question. And he comes back.

"Oh forgive me, I zoned out for a moment." He reaches into a drawer and pulls out a familiar black notebook. He holds it up, indicating that she take it. "Itachi told me to give it back to you."

She moves to take it, but stops.

"Did he read it?"

He puts the diary down with a sigh.

"Who knows. All I know is that Itachi stayed up all night doing something, and caught a fever." In an undertone he adds, "Careless boy."

Sakura, lacking a reply, gives an awkward smile and takes the diary.

"Sakura, do visit him, will you? You're his family, you know."

As she looks into his eyes, she finds herself unable to say no. She gives a soundless nod, and bows to leave when she pauses. Ah. She remembers something.

"Sandaime-sama, do you know why Itachi hated his mother?"

Blink.

Deep breath.

Long sigh.

Sad smile. Looks away.

"Maybe you should ask him that."

...That again. She really would have to visit him, wouldn't she?

"Thank you."

She bows and leaves.

* * *

She stands in front of the door. 

Uchiha Itachi.

Immediately her mind conjures an image of the Hokage Monument. Blank. Cold. Big. Statue.

Oddly enough, it doesn't help.

Summoning her courage, she knocks. Without a pause, it slides open. She can't help but shiver in fright at the sudden smooth movement.

He knew she was there the whole time, and was waiting for her to knock. He's exactly as she pictured. Blank. Cold. Big.

"...It's you."

_No, really? _

"State your business with me."

She takes a deep breath and looks into his red eyes, preparing to..._red eyes?_

For a beat, she's thrown off.

"S-sandaime-sama told me of your sickness so I came to visit you and," she takes a quick breath. "I brought some soup (_Just don't look into his eyes_)...Okaa-san would make this whenever I was sick and so I thought that if—UWAHH!"

_Cla-cuck._

The container she's holding drops from her surprised hands.

Warmth.

Weight. Too much weight.

A familiar scent. Like Sasuke's.

It takes her a few seconds for her to realize that she's holding a man in her arms.

Another few seconds tell her that it's a fainted Itachi.

* * *

It's when she's changing his ice pack that he wakes up. Barely. 

"Ah...Imouto-chan is taking care of me..."

For a moment, Sakura feels her mouth drop open. Like lightning, her head snaps around—

His eyes are glassy and narrowed, heat coloring his cheeks like fire.

—_He's only delirious. _

The thought strikes her so oddly, that she can't help but let out a choked up snort.

Uchiha Itachi, big imtidating Hokage, is delirious. How often does one see that?

Remembering the report she read by Shizune, she smiles (awkwardly) and smoothes (with a shaking hand) his hair.

"Hai, Imouto-chan is taking care of you, so be good, okay?"

He nods, a child-like grin on his face. Sakura gives another stiff smile and runs out of the room.

After calming down her beating heart, she comes back with a bowl of soup.

"Hokage-sa—"

"I'm your older brother. Treat me with proper respect."

She pauses.

"...Aniki, I brought some soup. You should eat it now while it's hot."

He nods and sits up obediently, taking the bowl from Sakura. When she sees that he's going to be alright she stands up and starts to leave.

"Pink hair."

The two words drive a knife through her heart.

"...Say that again?" Her voice comes out like rain, unsteady but constant.

She doesn't look back.

"Pink hair...it's the only thing that shows you're not her daughter."

It's only a small glance back, her head not even fully turned.

For a moment, she sees Sasuke staring at her with his odd little smile.

She flees.

* * *

"Welcome back, Hokage-sama. Are you feeling better?" Kurenai greets when she sees the stoic man at the table.

"Yes, thank you," he replies politely, inclining his head. He takes out a folder and hands it to her. "I've decided to give your team a harder mission..."

As she listens, a voice distantly echoes in her head.

_...Imouto-chan..._

It somehow touched her the way he called her 'little sister'.

"Sakura, will you stay behind for a moment?"

Sakura nods as her teammates leave them alone.

"I'd like to thank you for taking care of me yesterday. I'm very much grateful."

She bows.

"It was nothing, Hokage-sama."

And slowly, she takes another baby step.

* * *

AN: I planned to develop Itachi much more and maybe add some ItaSaku, but found that it just wouldn't fit into the storyline. So there, all you get is a little glimpse. One more chapter to go! 

Cha, I still wish I could think of a better summary.


	4. Ellipsis

**Ellipsis: Ameno Sakura**

The morning is gray. Shaded. Blah.

She comes out in black.

"Are you ready?" Shizune asks, her attire also of a similar shade.

Sakura hesitates, then nods.

"Yes."

She feels nothing.

* * *

She is the second to put a flower next to the picture. 

Iris—Happiness of the believer.

She passes Ino, her friend giving her a consoling smile.

She passes Shikamaru, who surprisingly gives her a hug, which makes her give a small smile.

She passes Shizune and Kurenai, who mirror her expression with understanding.

She passes Kiba, who just looks away uncomfortably, and Shino, who gives a small nod.

But she sees something else.

Blurs.

The black spreads like charcoal.

Her feet light upon fire.

She sees nothing.

Just him.

It's a dot in the distance that becomes larger with each second. Her beating heart does nothing.

"Sasuke..."

Somehow, she finds herself at the place where he first asked to walk her home.

It's the tree.

It's the bench.

It's the fence.

It's amazing how she can remember all this with such detail.

He stops walking.

"So you found me."

With a puff, the unfamiliar boy in front of her turns into someone she once knew.

He doesn't turn around. All she can see is the fan insignia.

She's waited for this moment for eternity.

Every night.

Every day.

And now that she's here, it's happening all too fast. The time slips through her hands like sand, her daydreams and thoughts breaking into nothing.

Yes, nothing. She has nothing now…

Just...words.

And she says them.

"I don't forgive you."

He says nothing.

"But...I don't hate you either."

Dead air. Like a summer breeze.

Like a bright sun.

Like a gray morning.

Like...her mother.

The rivers that slide down her cheeks speak much too loud.

She's lying.

Why does her heart feel like it's breaking? Why does she feel so rejected? Why does she feel so mad?

Why?

Why?

_WHY?_

It's the unspoken question.

Sasuke makes a weird noise and his body starts to shake. It's like he's choking, like he's hiccuping, like he's...

...laughing.

She's lying and he knows it.

_Answer me already!_

As if hearing her silent cry, he starts to turn around.

His face...as each second passes, his face becomes clearer.

A wind blows...

_Blink_—_**Black. Cold. **_

"Thank you..."

And she feels herself falling.

End

* * *

AN: Tell me, how do you interpret the ending? I'm not completely satisfied with it, because it felt so anti-climatic, but making it really BAM and all wouldn't have fit in.

Thank you for reading (and reviewing, to those few people), and I hope you enjoyed it. It's one of my best stories and I enjoyed writing it.

* * *


	5. Circle

**Epilogue: Where the Beginning is the End, and the End is the Beginning - TenTen **

She's only an outsider.

She knows nothing about anyone. The most she's ever said to the Hokage was one word ("Understood"), she had only seen Sasuke when she caught him training, and, until now, she had never even heard of the girl Ameno Sakura.

Yet as she reads the article about the three, she's help but recall a scene from long ago…

"What's your name, little girl?"

Seven-year old TenTen frowns.

"TenTen."

She waits for the question: What's your family name? _What _TenTen?

It doesn't come.

"Ah, that's a nice name. It fits for a cute girl like you."

TenTen can't help but feel uplifted.

"R-really?"

The woman nods, as she kneels down next to the girl.

"TenTen, can I ask you a question?"

She puffs up her chest in pride, and smiles.

"Okay."

The women seems oddly relieved.

"If you hated your mother, what would she have to do for forgiveness?"

TenTen never knew her mother. All she remembers is that mean woman from the orphanage, and her new father.

But if she had a mother…

"She would…" The answer comes to her like deep water, slowly sinking in. "She should promise to stay with me forever…"

The next part comes out harder to say for some reason.

"…Because…that's what mothers do!" TenTen cries with vehemence.

The women's eyes narrow in sadness, a rueful smile on her face.

"And what if she can't do that?"

She doesn't know why she's crying; yet she is.

Her voice becomes louder in anger, and her cheeks feel like fire.

"_Then she isn't a good mother_!"

She's about to go on when suddenly, the woman wraps her arms around the girl and pulls her in to her chest.

And for once in her life, TenTen cries it all out.

She hated how she was so boy-like.

She hated how she didn't know how to act like a girl.

She hated how she never had a mother.

She never knew until now but…she hated her mother.

She hated how her mother was never there.

"Sh…sh…"

And before she knows it, the woman starts to sing a soft lullaby.

Her voice is like water, flowing and constant, but unheard. And slowly, its melody wraps the crying child in its warmth, a blanket over the storm.

Maybe…just maybe…TenTen understands what it's like to have a mother.

Her cries start to die down until she is silent, taking shuddering breaths one after another.

"Miss…don't worry…" she says very quietly.

"Oh? And why is that?"

She looks up into the woman's dark eyes.

"Because I'm sure you're a very good mother."

The woman's eyes visibly lighten up, and her smile turns childlike as she starts to let out a chuckle.

"Is that so…"

TenTen nods solemnly.

"Miss, you never told me your name."

"Oh? That was quite impolite of me, wasn't it," she says with a teasing smile. TenTen nods again. "Mikoto. My name is Mikoto."

"So you don't have a last name like me?"

Mikoto looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Well…I guess you could say that…"

And the wind blew over them…

TenTen smiles in remembrance of that day. She had only seen that woman twice after that day, the photo shown today in the newspaper counting as the last.

And suddenly, she decides, she wants to share these memories.

* * *

It takes her hours to write everything, but when she's done, she can't help but feel like she's done a good thing. 

She holds up the paper, and looks over everything.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know this may be weird as I've never met you, and you've never met me but…well, I feel like I have to tell you about the time I met your mother._

(She skims the next lines, too lazy to actually proofread.)

…_Anyway, I've babbled on long enough._

_Sincerely,_

_TenTen_

_P.S. See that paper written in pink ink? Sakura, please read this one first._

* * *

_AN: This is just an extra little drabble I wanted to write to explore further into Mikoto's character (Cause she's just too cool!) so it's not really part of the story, and the previous chapter still is the end. (Watch, I'm somehow going to end up writing seven more "epilogues" with characters like Shizune and Hiashi...) Cha! Whatever! I think I'm just going to take a looong break from writing. It's so...exhausting. Bleh.  
_


End file.
